


Late Night Showers

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is porn. Not specific enough? Shower porn. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by nicelittlebody on Tumblr, from where this was re-posted.

Showering in the evening was one of Harry’s favourite things to do. He loved stepping under the warm water when he knew it was dark outside, and just let the water relax his muscles. That's why he always went for a jog every evening before he went to bed. It helped calm him and made it easier for him to sleep because he got rid of all the energy he usually had when he was going to bed. 

Tonight was not any different. It was a Saturday, and the clock on the wall in the living room showed 22:45 when Harry got back from his jog. _Perfect timing_.

Walking out of the living room, down the hallway and into the bathroom, Harry closed the door behind him and got undressed. Leaving his clothes in the laundry hamper by the sink, he opened the glass shower door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

It was a big shower, and Harry loved it, because he could move around freely in it and not feel trapped as he let the warm water wash over his body, soothing and relaxing his aching muscles. 

Harry closed his eyes, breathing slowly and calmly as the water soaked his sweaty curls. He reached blindly for his shampoo and smiled to himself as he grabbed the bottle on his first try. Without opening his eyes, Harry opened the bottle, poured a generous amount of the shampoo into his palm before placing the bottle back on the shower shelf. He then proceeded to wash his hair, slowly and thoroughly, taking his time and at the same time using the opportunity to massage his own scalp.

When he was confident he had rinsed out all the sweat, Harry let the water wash the shampoo out of his hair, enjoying the feel of the water and shampoo running down his face and continuing down the rest of his body. Just as the shampoo was completely washed out of Harry’s hair, strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist from behind him and a warm body pressed itself against Harry’s back. 

Harry smiled.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m going to get out this shower more dirty than I was when I got in?” Harry asked, smiling again as he felt soft lips press against the back of his right shoulder.

“I can leave, if you want.” Louis said, his lips moving against Harry’s skin as he spoke.

“Don’t you dare.” Harry warned, reaching down and resting his hands on top of Louis’ around his waist. He could feel Louis smiling against his skin.

“Is that you or…” Louis reached down with a hand, taking a hold of Harry’s soft cock, which quickly started coming to life in Louis’ hand. “Little Harry talking?”

Harry let out a soft moan.

“Both.” He breathed out as Louis slowly and gently started to stroke him, squeezing the tip of Harry’s cock whenever he reached it and running his thumb over the head of it.

Harry gasped.

“Oh…” 

Louis smiled again as he ran his tongue gently against the back of Harry’s shoulder and to the back of his neck. His own cock was growing hard against Harry’s bum and Harry moaned at the feel of it.

“Tell me what you want, Harry.” Louis said, softly, as he gently sucked at the back of Harry’s neck. 

“You. I want you.” Harry moaned, trying to press back against Louis at the same time as he tried to thrust forward into Louis’ hand.

“What do you want me to do?” Louis asked, wanting to hear Harry say it. It turned him on so much when Harry said things like that.

“I want you to fuck me. Up against the wall. Please.”

The sound of Harry pleading made Louis’ cock jump to attention, and he let go of Harry’s cock, making the younger man groan in protest. Instead, Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips, turned him around and pressed him back against the wall. Letting his hands slide down to Harry’s thighs, Louis lifted him up, smiling as Harry automatically wrapped his legs tight around his waist and his arms tight around his neck. 

The water was now pouring down over both their faces and bodies, and Harry noticed how incredibly hot Louis looked with water streaming down his Godlike face and body. 

Getting impatient and needy, Harry reached down between them and took a hold of Louis’ rock-hard erection, positioning it against his own entrance with a needy groan. He looked into Louis’ eyes and whispered.

“Fuck me.” 

Louis bit his lip hard at Harry’s words and the look in his eyes, but complied nevertheless and with one hard thrust pushed balls deep into Harry, making the younger man cry his name in pleasure.

“Oh God, yes…” Louis moaned, leaning in and sucking hard at Harry’s neck as he set a quick, even pace of his thrusts. 

Harry felt _so tight_ and _so good_ around him that it made Louis’ head spin as he thrust into him, quickly, but deeply, making sure Harry could feel every single movement and enjoy it to the fullest. 

“Louis… Harder…” Harry gasped, trying to push back against Louis to meet each of his thrusts, and Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He quickened the pace and increased the strength of his thrusts, angling himself slightly differently in an attempt to find that spot inside of Harry that made him tremble and clench tighter around him in pleasure.

Harry cried his name in pleasure when Louis hit it.

“Oh God!”

Louis sucked harder at Harry’s neck, knowing it was going to leave a bruise and smiling against his skin at the thought of that. He loved seeing hickeys on Harry’s body. It was an obvious sign that he was taken, and he wanted everyone to know just who Harry belonged to.

Louis aimed for that spot again and was rewarded with a loud scream from Harry as he hit it once again, angling himself so that he was slamming himself against that spot with every single thrust into Harry, loving how Harry clenched around him and pushed back against him in pleasure. Louis’ cock was throbbing in desperation and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Moving his lips away from Harry’s neck, Louis moved them up to Harry’s ear and whispered directly into it.

“Come for me, Hazza.” 

Harry exploded all over both their stomachs at Louis’ command, without even needing to be touched. Louis watched as Harry screamed his name at the top of his lungs and trembled violently in pleasure, gasping for air as he leaned his head back against the shower wall. It was enough to push Louis over the edge as well and he came with a loud cry of Harry’s name, emptying himself fully deep inside of his boyfriend. 

Exhausted, Louis nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, pressing a series of small kisses to his skin there. The feel of Louis’ lips against his skin made Harry smile as he closed his eyes, tightening his arms around Louis’ neck.

“I love you.” Harry said, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ hair.

“I love you too.” Louis mumbled between kisses against Harry’s neck.

A comfortable silence settled over them and it took a long moment before Louis finally eased himself out of Harry and let Harry put his feet back against the floor. Reaching for the soap, Louis squeezed a generous amount of it into the palm of his hand and gently started to wash Harry’s body.

With a smile, Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Louis’ hands moving against his body. 

Despite the fact that Harry always left the shower feeling dirtier than when he got in whenever Louis decided to join him, it was a good kind of dirty.

And the kind of dirty a shower definitely wouldn’t help him get rid of.


End file.
